What's A Sunny Day To A Vampire?
by Livy Alice
Summary: Vampire Bella and Jasper both feel and manipulate the emotions of others. But what would happen if they used their powers on each other? Who will hold out the longest in a game of extreme mood swings. Two-shot.
1. It's On

**A:N: I'll keep this a/n short because recently I've noticed I tend to rant with my author's notes.**

**So, this story came to me in a dream. This is a quick two-shot showing a more hilarious side to Jasper/vamp Bella's relationship. If vampire Bella had a power, what would it be? Hmm, she's very perceptive and aware of the people around her so maybe something like Jasper's power? No, Jasper already has that one. But.. I don't see the law that says they both can't have the same one. **

**Summary: Vampire Bella and Jasper both feel and manipulate the emotions of others. But, what would happen if they used their power on each other? Who will hold out the longest in the game of extreme mood swings? Edward commentates.**

Rosalie

The day was proving to be never-ending. My options for an eventful day were completely used up and the day wasn't even half over. It was times like these that the urge to sleep would have come in handy. One would think that after nearly eight decades of always living in the dark, I would have come up with an answer to the always impending doom of a day lost to boredom.

Early this morning Alice had run into the garage, slipped under the car I was tampering with, and lay next to me on the floor only to tell me the sun would be out all afternoon and that we would miss the day at school. _Oh school_, I hardly cared. What would another missed day at that ghastly place mean to me? I silently applauded myself for my clean record of never tasting human blood. My "murder list" was nearly as clean as Carlisle's… though having to sit in a stiflingly sweet smelling building filled with warm-blooded humans often made me crave 'just one bite'. So, it wasn't the company I would miss at school.

I'd graduated from medical school summa cum laude and I'm at the very _least_ two times older than everyone in that building. No, no, the academics wouldn't be missed either. I would just have to prepare myself for an uneventful day filled with… absolutely nothing.

_Meanwhile, many rooms away:_

_Bella_

I took a deep, obvious breath, alerting my siblings and my husband of my presence in the room. No one looked up. I took another, releasing the air from my lungs with more force this time.

The boredom was killing me. Never in my rough two years so far as a vampire has the sun ever been so bright that the entire family had to be contained in the house for the closer part of a week. Today was going onto day five.

Carlisle had snuck out of the house early this morning, before the sun had risen and he wasn't planning on returning home until well after dark. I was envious. To get out of the house today and _during the day _would be a dream. At least it would be something to do. But _oh no_! The sun had decided it was going to hate me one day last week and just came up and _stayed there_! Hunting was out of the question, also. At least 'til nightfall.

This past week, to entertain myself, I had reread as many books as I could stand; I wrestled Emmett (but there's only so much of losing one person can take. Especially since my first year as a vampire had long passed and my super strength went with it.); I learned to cook (despite the rest of my family's confusion); and I spent endless "alone time" with my husband. The latter of which I'm sure was my favorite. But now the day was calm and I was once again "activity searching".

I had wandered into the living room. The sight before me placing a mild frown on my lips.

Edward was sprawled across the couch, immersed in his newest book. He was so concentrated that it seemed a nuclear bomb could have gone off across the street and he'd be none-the-wiser. Jasper was also reading with a book in his hand but he had a notebook next to him and a pen the other hand. Every now and again he would scribble down some notes or an interesting tid-bit he'd see in his book. Emmett was on the floor, hunched over a swiveling chess game, apparently playing himself. His eyebrows knit together in concentration but I could feel massive waves of disinterest gushing from him. I'm sure, at the moment, we'd all rather be anywhere else but here.

I sat quickly on the floor, leaning my back against the couch Edward was sitting on and pulled my knees up to my chin. I sighed audibly again. No one looked up.

I sighed. Nothing.

I sighed. Nope.

I sighed, my brows coming together in frustration.

"Sigh," I spoke at last, earning a tender glance up from Emmett, though I could sense a hint of irritation seep out.

"Is everything okay, Bella? It sounded like you wanted to get our attention." He was attempting to fight a smile.

"I'm bored. It's crazy that after decades even centuries of you guys being used to days like this, someone would have thought up something to do! I'm dying here!"

Emmett just laughed.

Jasper was the one to sigh now with a roll of his eyes. "Bella, you're being melodramatic."

_Melodramatic_? Fine then. Melodrama coming through. "UGH! The doom is upon us! If an activity does not present itself in a timely manner then all woe be us! Oh for the love of God, help me!" I shut my mouth with an audible snap, a smug smile gave me away. "Is that better dearest brother?"

He smiled and emitted a... playful mood? Uh oh.

Suddenly I felt… erotic. The feeling came out of nowhere and before I could control myself Edward's book was across the room and I was replacing it on his lap. Before he could react properly I was kissing him with a fire I didn't even know I possessed and _oh_ this kiss was good. My left hand was behind his neck and my right slid farther down to tamper with his belt. But just as quickly as I had reacted to my new flooding emotion, I felt myself being flipped over and pinned down. _Edward_ was now sitting on _me_, holding my shoulders into the cushions of the couch. Anger filled him but he wasn't looking at me.

"Jasper!" He shouted. "What the fucking hell was that for!?" I was being held too far down to have much room to move my head, so I couldn't see Jazz's face, but I could still feel his emotions. He was downright giddy. Distantly I heard Emmett's muffled chuckles.

"Me? Edward? I didn't do anything. Confront your wife. Her hormones seem to be going crazy… Maybe she's pregnant." This was all said in a monotone, as if he found our quick PDA to be as interesting as a rotten piece of cheese, but his euphoria was going through the roof. He was definitely enjoying messing with me.

"Ha fucking ha, Jasper. Now fix her."

_Quickly please_, I yearned to shout at him. The warmth between my legs was getting almost painful in my lust.

Jasper sighed and returned his focus to his book. Almost immediately I felt calm again. More myself. Though I was still being pinned. "Edward, you can let me up now. I swear I'm not going to jump you again…"

He sighed and stepped off. "Silly Bella," he spoke to me with a chuckle as he walked across the room to retrieve his book.

"…in public, at least." I added quickly, hopeful that only he would be able to hear me.

Jasper and Emmett's thunderous laughter filled the room. _Why do I always have to be wrong? _Edward just smiled, sitting on the floor next to the fireplace, opening up his book once again. I glared at both Emmett and Jasper, cocking one eyebrow. They both just started to laugh harder. Fine. If that's how it's going to be. He's not the only one that knows how to play.

"Do you think that's funny Jasper? Do I _amuse_ you?" Subtly, I amped his hilarity up a notch and made him laugh harder. He didn't answer me but wrapped his arms around his stomach as I pumped laughter into him more and more by the minute. I spoke to the room in general. "Yes, I'd think he thinks it's very funny."

Jasper then fell to the floor starting up a new round of guffaws. Emmett and Edward just looked at him like the insane asylum wasn't such a far off idea.

"That's haha not heh fair," he choked out, visibly attempting to get control of his emotions. "I didn't have enough time to hahaha prepare haha myself." His laughter never ceased.

"Oh, it's completely fair, Jazz. You did it to me. This is payback."

"Payback? Hahaha No, this is just cruel. Hahaha Payback would be to make it hahaha official."

I groaned inwardly and let my emotional influence on him die away. Almost suddenly his face fell back into a morose visage. I knew what he meant by "official". He was suggesting we have a "Battle of the Talents", or so Emmett liked to call it. It was quite simple really; Jasper and I would both, simultaneously, use our powers on each other until one of us cracked. It was much harder to influence the emotions of another empath because both sides always had a fairly good hold on themselves, so to win was a big deal. The first to show or act on an emotion lost. Edward usually commentated on our thoughts (well, Jasper's more so than mine... he still couldn't hear my thoughts even as a vampire,) so that the rest of the family that was watching would know which emotion was running through whom.

The rules were simple, but actually having to keep the hold on your own emotions while they're being aggressively beaten AND having to find enough motivation to send out conflicting emotions to the opponent was, to say the least, _extremely difficult_… and quite painful at times. No, no, no, it wasn't often that Jasper and I had these battles… but when we did… things got ugly.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, massaging a nonexistent headache. _Fine. This has to be settled. I'll play. Jasper is going down. _

I opened my eyes and prepared myself to shake his hand, signifying the start of the game but before I could lift my hand more than an inch toward him, a mini-tornado came bounding in the room, exuding a mammoth length of excitement. Alice.

"Yay! I love games! I'll go tell the rest of the family to come into the living room so we can all watch. Eep! Thisissoexciting! The loser is really going to fall hard this time. I remember last time they did this, Jasper had…" Her words trailed off as memories from past games came back to her. Sprinting away, quick as she had come, she was back upstairs in a flash to spread the news.

Jasper and I stared after her, speechless at how she knew these things before we, ourselves, did. I blinked. "Woooooow." Sometimes that girl… she's a force to be reckoned with. I swear.

Abruptly, I was forced back to the situation in front of me. Jasper's hand shoved towards me with gusto, his fingers spread wide. "Do we have a deal? Empath battle?"

I took his hand with my own and shook it. "Deal." I was going to win this time.

_Back in the garage:_

_Rosalie_

"Rosalie! Get out from under that car! Jazz and Bella are going to start another Talent Battle. Let's go watch!" And she was gone. Alice got way too much excitement out of these little sibling rivalries we were always getting ourselves into. If she were human I'd be seriously concerned for her health. But, on some plane, I had to agree with her. They sure brought life to a dead day. Especially the ones between Bella and Jasper.

Scooting out form under the car and dusting off the grease from my jeans, I stood and made my way out of the garage to the living room. A smile lit my face. _Finally. I guess this day isn't completely lost after all. This should be interesting._

**A/N: The actual game will come next chapter. I'm insanely excited about this story. **

**I hope the rules to the "game" Jasper and Bella invented makes sense. Ask if you have questions. This won't be the first time they've played it. It's usually meant to be a tie breaker between the two of them or an argument breaker. Jasper usually wins. He's had more time to know his power than Bella has.**

**Alice and Edward have a game like this too. Only slightly different to take their "talents" into account.**

EDIT: AHHHHH!! I totally screwed up a HUGE detail! I had forgotten that Edward can't hear Bella's thoughts though I had written it like he could. I fixed it, don't worry, but now I'm way embarrassed. I used to inwardly laugh at people who would forget details like Edward can read minds or Charlie's a cop or Carlisle's male... but here I am making one of the biggest mistakes of them all.


	2. Gotcha

**A/N: Here's the "game" between Jasper and Bella. **

**I'm aware I'm not very funny. This story wasn't **_**actually**_** meant to be a hilarious. But I just found the **_**idea**_** more humorous than any other label… sooo I guess it's labeled humor. **

**Also, I DID read BD, and, to be completely honest, I was disappointed at first. I cried when I finished it because I was upset. Then I sat back and started to take in a different view point other than "my personal opinion of the perfect Breaking Dawn and what it should have been". It is an amazing book alone and removed from the other three. It was well written and I can't see how the plot could have gone any other way. Thank you Stephenie Meyer for being an amazing author and taking a risk. **

**Now, let's get on with it:**

Rosalie

Slowly, very slowly, this day was turning better and better. Just a few minutes after Alice alerted us all of the Talent Battle between Jasper and Bella, I found myself, along with the rest of my family, crammed into our living room, waiting impatiently for what was about to come. The anticipation for this was so thick I could have cut it with a knife.

To my left Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were getting settled onto the same couch I was sitting on the arm of. Edward and Alice were whispering to each other, over by the fireplace, probably figuring out a way of commentating on this whole shebang. When Jasper and Bella got into these little competitions, Edward had difficulty relaying all of the information going on in their heads because he couldn't read Bella's… so Alice helped out there. The excitement in the room was palpable.

Jasper and Bella looked the most peaceful out of us all. Bella sitting lightly on the coffee table, her eyes closed and hands folded in her lap, directly across from Jasper who was kneeling, fingers templed. I guessed they were attempting to get their emotions under control. Jasper told me it helps to be calm when trying to warp someone else's emotions against their will and that it's doubly as hard to try to warp Bella's who is trying just as hard to do the same thing to him.

_I can't even begin to imagi… _My thought was abruptly interrupted.

"HEY! Can we get this started or what? I'm not getting any younger here!" Alice shouted, jumping from her seat on the hearth and flailing her arms sporadically.

_Thank you Alice_, I began with an eye roll, _queen of Subtle and Tact._

Emmett plundered in his quick reply, unable to resist. "Alice, you're not getting any older either." A half smile quirking up at the corner. I rolled my eyes.

At that Bella opened her eyes and gave a sly grin and Jasper, infinitesimally sat up a little straighter, alert,

"Ready?" he asked with a smile to match hers.

Her only reply was to shut her eyes tight, signaling the start of the game.

"It begins." Edward said.

Bella and Jasper were still. So still I'd have thought they were stone, frozen in that form forever, if I didn't know any better. But I knew under their cherubic expressions, something much more mischievous was taking place. Edward's next sentence proved it.

"Jasper is sending Euphoria to Bella. She's really _really_ happy, but she holds her composure, staying in the game. Her face gives away nothing."

Alice added her two-cents. "In 15 seconds Bella will find enough will to break through her happiness and slam Jasper with Guilt. 4... 3... 2... 1..." Jasper's eyebrows knit together infinitesimally at the invisible blow, but nothing severe enough to get him out of the game.

"Jasper has changed his plan? He's now giving Bella the same Guilt she's giving him." Edward mused with a chuckle. "hah He's doubling what she's already feeling, herself!" Bella squirmed a little but kept her face straight.

"Bella's going to send Jasper buckets of Rage soon. Right… now." Alice said. She seemed almost worried for him… or maybe just worried what he could do if he lost at this point.

"Jasper feels that Rage but stays composed. Nice poker face, Jasper. Wait… you can't be serious…" Edward looked confused and paused. "Okay then." He muttered after a second of hesitation. Alice was clutching her stomach in a fit of giggles at whatever had just happened. "Well… thanks to Jasper, Bella suddenly really has to pee. Wow. I didn't even know it was possible to make a vampire feel that." He shrugged in obvious confusion. "Of course it wouldn't be the same, but I guess if he's felt that feeling coming off humans it _should_ be possible…" He trailed off looking bewildered.

"Shut up Edward," Alice spat, then turned her attention back to the event at hand. "Bella's giving Jasper overwhelming hilarity."

"Jasper's giving Bella fear," Edward said.

"Bella's sending him lethargy," mused Alice.

"Oh, that's a hard one to get through. I'm sure Bella's feeling very smug right now, courtesy of Jasper," Edward said.

"Bella's sending Greed."

"Jasper's sending Revenge. Bad call Jasper."

"Malice Bella? Now really…"

"Jasper gave her depression."

"Bella's giving Jasper compassion! Hah! That's priceless."

This carried on for a matter of minutes more, each emotion wafting off of Jasper and Bella known to us all through Edward and Alice. And each emotion becoming more and more destructive and sneaky, attempting to break through the barrier the other one set up. Each emotion becoming more powerful with every blow, though the others and myself only felt a tenth of it's power as it wasn't directed at any of us. And each emotion fighting for the right as most dominant, attempting to send the other over the edge. Though, I'm not sure how they did it, but both Jasper and Bella stayed completely stoic, solid in that one frame in time. Neither face betrayed the feeling coursing through them like a fire. Amazing.

Suddenly, quick as the strike of a snake, Bella's hand flashed out from the clenched fold in her lap to find the side of Jasper's neck. Exposed skin on exposed skin. My eyes grew wide and flew to glance at Edward who's expression mirrored.

"Alice, which emotion is she giving him? I can't read her. Alice?"

But Alice just looked shocked. Occasionally her eyes would dim and clear, in and out of focus, present and future.

"Bella? What-" Edward began but he was cut off.

"Jasper, don't you dare. I'm warning you… If you even _think_ about it… Keep it to yourse-" Alice's voice quivered slightly. Maybe out of fear of what she saw Jasper was about to do… or maybe out of anticipation. And then Jasper pounced. Swiftly he ripped himself out of Bella's physical and emotional hold and flung himself at Alice, attacking her lips with his. They both rolled slightly so that Jasper was pinning Alice to the floor and Alice's legs were locked around his waist. Emmett let out a booming laugh and Esme clamped one hand lightly over her mouth, eyes wide, either out of shock at the floor show we were all currently getting or either to hold in her own small chuckles. Carlisle just shook his head and walked away slowly, muttering something about "today's youth" as he went. Edward and Bella were caught up in their own embrace, Edward chuckling over Bella's shoulder, one hand covering his eyes like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and Bella with the smuggest smile I've ever seen cross anyone's face, ever. My own smile cracked across my face, widely, as I observed my family. All of us happy, all of us together. This… this is love.

Bella

"How _did_ you do it? I still don't know what emotion you sent at him to make him lose, even though I think I could guess by now," he chuckled, "but it was brilliant. Touching him at the last minute to make the emotional connection stronger… amazing." Edward mulled over his thought on the event, and smiled the most glorious smile.

_I wonder if I'll ever get used to that smile._

"It was simple really." I passed off my exertion as just a whim, some random silliness. "I just applied the same affectivity to him that he's been feeling, himself, all day: Lust. I swear, it was stifling. I'm just amazed he didn't crack under it even without my sway. All I did was add the smallest bit more and he went over the edge. It was simple." My smile betrayed my indifferent façade. It was dangerously close to splitting my face clean in half.

Edward pulled away from our hug and held me by the shoulders, arms length. "Like I said before, you're brilliant."

I leaned forward to peck him lightly on the lips with mine. "And like _I_ said before, it was simple." I quirked an eyebrow. "Actually, that last emotion, I can show you how it works if you want." His eyebrow went up too, in curiosity. "You know… privately." His smile broke out and graced his features with pure euphoria.

Suddenly, too quick for me to catch the whole motion, I found myself flung over his shoulder, being held by the knees, and swift as ever, we were flying up the stairs toward our bedroom. These little sibling rivalry games… suddenly I really liked them.

**A/N: I've had major writer's block, so I'm sorry for the delay to get this posted.**


End file.
